


In Case of Emergency

by PersonalSpaceStef



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eichen | Echo House, Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpaceStef/pseuds/PersonalSpaceStef
Summary: Someone like Peter always has a plan B.When he became an Alpha, even though he was half crazy, he planned a way out in case of his death.So of course he had a plan B, if the fight with Scott in Mexico went south.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf. Have fun!

The email arrived on a Tuesday. Maya hadn’t heard from Peter in 4 weeks and was starting to get worried. So the mail wasn’t a surprise, it was expected.

“Dear Maya,

If this massage was send to you, than I wasn’t able to stop it, because  
a) I am dead, again. (You would have felt me die. I’m very sorry for your loss. I will be back soon.)  
b) I am in coma, again. (Derek should have informed you. Please visit and help.)  
c) My plan didn’t work like it was supposed to, again. (Following, you find Derek’s and Cora’s number, Access code to one of my bank accounts for bail, bribe or extortion. Please find out what happened and help.)

It pains me very much to say that, but you were right. We work best as a team and I should have listened to you. Please help me.

I missed West Virginia in winter.

I will always be yours,

Peter.”

One thing could be trusted with Peter. He knew how to push the correct buttons. He knew what to say, to make her feel a certain way.  
He knew she was going to help him.

6 years he had spent alone and abandoned by his pack. Laura had been young. But she should have known better. She had been taught better.

And even worse, Maya had believed Laura, when she had been told that Peter was basically dead. That there was nothing left to save.  
It was Maya’s biggest regret. Maybe she couldn’t have helped Peter. But she hadn’t tried, had only visited once in the beginning. But it had hurt too much, to see Peter like this.

So she called Derek and he told her the facts he knew, mostly second hand knowledge. He mentioned his shapeshifting abilities and they talked about him for a while.

Maya wasn’t sure anymore if Peter should be helped right away, maybe he deserved a bit time in prison.

She changed her mind, when Derek mentioned where Peter could be found.

 

Three weeks later

“Ms.Morell. Your two o’clock is here.”, the nurse said on the phone.

“Please, sent them in.”

A young woman entered the office. She had red hair, pale skin and her eyes were vibrant green.  
The calender entry said Maya O’Connor. 

“Ms O’ Connor. What brings you here?”

“Peter Hale.”

Marin Morell leaned towards her keyboard, asked how Hale was spelled and typed the name into patient database.

As expected there was nothing the system could find, since Peter was not officially there.  
She informed the young woman in front of her, that she didn’t know a patient with that name. 

“Derek Hale told me, I would find Peter here. And before you ask me, who Derek is; please be aware I know exactly that your brother was once very close to the Hale’s.”

“Then you know how dangerous Peter is and that he is going to stay here for longer.”

Maya nodded and pulled two pieces of paper from her bag.

“I’m going to explain something to you. This is one of Peter’s bank accounts. Every two weeks, since the start of his stay here, the firm Druide takes 10.000 $ from this account.”  
She points to the appropriate lines and puts the other side on top of it.

“The recipient firm was founded 8 weeks ago and is owned by you.”

“Peter Hale is a monster.”

“That’s what you see. But you know what the police will see. A man who lost his family in a fire and survived 6 years of coma. He went to Switzerland to get skin transplants and then moved back to his hometown to start again. And suddenly he is here in a mental facility. Against his will, without court decision and without committing a crime. And every two weeks you steal some of his money. There is a limit on the account and you take as much as you can as often as you can.”

Maya leaned forward to the desk to watch Morell more closely. No emotion could be seen on her face; but the eyes gave her away.  
Panic. Rage. 

“And then there is the situation with Brunski.”

Morell twitched back. Not much, but it was the first show of real emotion on the woman’s face.

“What do you want?”

“Peter Hale. Alive and now. Don’t drug him. I need to talk to him soon.”

And with these words Marin knew exactly what she would do. She would lead the other woman down to Peter’s cell and make sure that his cellmate would take a close look with all three eyes.  
O’Connor would fall unconscious and would be a patient in the closed ward waking up.

After a few months she would know better and could be allowed to leave. An almost perfect solution.  
Not very friendly but a necessary evil in this case.

“Alright. We can go down in a few moments.”

Maya smiled at Morell and leaned forwards again to finger one of the paperweights on Marin’s desk. She picked it up and closed her fingers around it. Marin hated it when people did that. Mostly because they had no idea what they were doing and could destroy it.

A mountain crystal, white and partially looking like glass, would store magic.  
Druids like Morell or Deaton are able to use the stone like a battery (only with their one power). Marin didn’t do it with this crystal though, because it changed to color of the stone for quite some time.

Once Deaton had been able to turn it blood red. He had needed half an hour for it.

“Oh, it can change color.”, Maya sounded surprised.

But when Marin looked up, the stone was dark black. Little cracks were starting to build, because the stone couldn’t contain the amount of power poured into it.

Maya smirked at Morell’s open standing mouth.

“There is something you should understand about Peter.”, the nice voice was gone. She sounded dangerous and powerful, she spoke quiet. “He likes beautiful, powerful and dangerous people.”  
She stood up abruptly, startling Morell into closing her mouth so fast that she bit her tongue.

Maya put the stone in front of Morell on the keyboard. The screen flared on and off. The air started to taste like lightening, like magic and power.

The woman in front of Marin was a spark. A very powerful one.

“I’m going to drive my car to the back entrance of the facility and Peter Hale will sit next to me within 5 minutes of parking there or I will get mad. You don’t want to see me mad. It won’t end well for you.”

Marin Morell was scared. It had been a long time since she was this scared. Not even the Alpha pack had scared her this much.

“Nod if you understand.”

Morell nodded.

 

In the car – One level of Candy Crush later

The car door opened and Peter sat next to her. He hadn’t shaved in a while, had eaten not enough and tremors where moving the hands clasped in his lap.

He looked up and his eyes shine beta blue.

“You smell.”, Maya commented dryly.

“I love you, too.”

Her head jerked up. “Wow. So much honesty. You’re definitely drugged.”

Maya drove through the gates and Peter exhaled through his nose.

“Now what?”

“I have a nice hotel room for us. You take care of yourself and in two days or three, we get your stuff and take off to West Virginia.”

“Can we have sex?”

“I don’t think you can get it up any time soon.”

Peter sulked the rest of the way to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will continue this. I have a few ideas of Maya teaching Stiles. We'll see. Hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.


End file.
